Something Else
by Government Patsy
Summary: A 'what-if-Ethan-wasn't-cut-out-of-the-show' kinda story. Some chapters is named and based on some of the songs that reminds me of MSR. From a Mulder POV. Funny at times too.
1. Hey, Soul Sister

_Every chapter is going to be based on songs. I suggest you listen to the song while reading. Then you'll probably get the best effect. _

_This story is gonna take place from the pilot and continue from there on. It's probably gonna be AU and in this alternative universe Scully has a boyfriend; Ethan Minette (He was cut out of the show but actually was a real character who was suppose to supplement to the fact that the relationship between Mulder and Scully was merely professional – the reason CC decided to cut him out was that there were more heat in the scenes between Scully and Mulder, than them with her and Ethan). Mulder, however, probably won't find out about Ethan until later on in this story. But this could be my version of how things would have worked out if Ethan actually existed. _

* * *

Chapter 1 – Hey, soul sister (song by Train)

She was the most amazing creature. I knew it as soon as my eyes met hers for the first time in my little cramped basement office. I knew I would never forget her, and I let her blow my mind – I didn't have a choice. Every night since I had met her I had been dreaming about her. The last thing I could smell before I fell asleep wasn't the natural weird smell of my couch but the sweet scent of Scully. I had of course been not trusting of her so far but truth be told, as soon as our worlds collided I had decided she was one of my kind. I could see it in the way her mind worked and the way her eyes wondered my office. She didn't believe the same things as me. But her mind worked the same way. I could tell.

I lay on my bed in my motel room. I was only wearing my shorts. I had been planning on going for a run again tonight but as I had put on my shorts and was about to pull my sweatshirt on I realized I wasn't in the mood for running and therefore I just lay down on the bed and thought about Scully. My right hand travelled from lying on my stomach and down to my shorts. It soon found something to play with. I wasn't stroking yet but just kind of fondling tenderly. I thought only about Scully, the way she walked, the way she talked, how good she looked without clothes on. I had not seen her completely naked but I had seen her in only her underwear but from that I could tell she was well fit and her skin was so smooth. I thought about kissing her soft cold skin with my warm lips. Soon the tenderness wasn't enough and I wanted to pull my shorts down in order to stoke it prober. Just when I was about pull them down there was a knock on my door.

"Mulder, it's me!" I heard Scully shout from the other side of the locked door.

*Shit* I thought. I quickly stood up from the bed and went to open the door. "Hi, Scully", I tried to say nonchalant.

"Oh!" she said surprised to see I was only wearing shorts. "I just wanted to tell you I couldn't book a flight before 11 am tomorrow", she told me sounding annoyed as she let out a sigh.

"It isn't that bad, Scully", I told her cheering. "These motel rooms are actually better than the ones we had before." We were given some better rooms only because there were no others available and they didn't even charge extra because of the circumstances.

"I know. But I don't have anything to wear! I lost all my clothes in the fire. How come you still have spare clothes?" she asked wondering.

"I had forgotten to bring in my other back from the car", I told her as her eyes kept trying not to fall down to my abs.

"I guess I'll have to sleep in this", she sighed again and turned to walk back to her room.

"You can borrow some of mine!" I yelled after her. Truth is I just didn't want her to leave me yet. And I thought she would look stunning in one of my shirts.

"Excuse me?" she said as she stopped in her steps and looked at me with a skeptical eyebrow. *Damn, that looks sexy*, I thought.

"You can borrow something from me", I said again. "I won't need all of it", I said and shrugged to tell her it really wasn't a big deal.

"I don't know, Mulder…" she began.

"You've been wearing that all day, Scully! I bet it would feel good to have a change", I said and dragged her into my room and closed the door after her. I was just about to lock it, but realized that would definitely make her leave.

"It would", she finally gave in. "Thanks, Mulder", she said and smiled. A smile that made me want to finish what I started before she had knocked.

She sat down on my bed not knowing what had happened in it just moments before. I smiled a bit at the sight of her in my bed. *I could get use to that* I though smirking as I dug some clothes up from my back.

"I don't have any clothes for girls… but it will be okay to sleep in", I told her. "Here", I said and handed her one of my white dress shirts. "And here", I said and handed her a pair of boxers.

"Mulder!" she said surprised. "That won't be necessary", she told me blushing.

"Just take them, Scully", I said and practically stuffed them in her hands.

She laid the clothes carefully on the bed and sat down next to it. *Yes!* I thought. *She is gonna stay a bit longer!* I walked over to my bag, which stood on a chair against the wall, to zip it again. I zipped and headed back over to Scully, when I noticed she was looking directly at my crotch. I was aware she had discovered my erection but I tried to pretend as if I didn't know and sat down next to her on the bed.

"This was some first case, huh?" I said sighing exhausted.

"Yeah… yeah, it was", she answered trying to look away from my crotch and abs. I wasn't making it easy for her.

"I can go back to my room if you're tired, Mulder. You must be; you didn't get any sleep last night!" she said and was about to get up when I held onto her shoulder.

"It's okay, Scully", I told her and released her shoulder. "It was nice talking last night. I am sorry we got interrupted by the phone call. I would like to talk more… If _you_ aren't too tired?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I am not", she said smiling. "And I thought it was nice talking to you too… So, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked smiling looking directly into my eyes – directly into my soul. I swear we have a connection, it can't be denied.

"We only talked about my past last… So let's talk about you this time", I said.

"Sure. But I am not as interesting as you, Mulder!" she told me giggling. "Is it okay if I change first though? These clothes are beginning to smell!" she stated as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, of course", I said laughing. "Just use my bathroom."

"I'll be right back", she told me and smiled at me before she got up and walked into the bathroom to change.

I couldn't wait to see her in my clothes. Especially not if she decided to wear the boxers. That would also mean bare legs. I almost came, just thinking about it. *You're obsessed again* I told myself. Now I had both the x-files and Scully to think about. I would never sleep again, I thought.

Finally she was changed. When she came into the room (wearing my boxers) I thought my heart was bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest. She looked so innocent. Like a virgin. Like a Madonna. I wanted to blow her mind away but I couldn't figure out what to say.

"So what do you wanna know, Mulder?" she asked me as she sat down next to me on the bed.

"What?" I said never taking my eyes off her legs.

"You said you wanted to talk about me! Well, what do you wanna know?" she asked again.

"Oh yeah. Just… everything I guess", I told her smiling. She looked so beautiful. She wasn't wearing any makeup and barely any clothes, and the ones she was wearing was men's wear. She was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Everything? That's a lot", she smiled. "Well, I have three siblings; Bill, Melissa and Charlie. I'm the third child. My dad was a navy captain. I always adored him and I was always his favorite…"

"Was?" I asked. "You are not anymore?"

"I don't know. Neither of my parents really approved of me joining the Bureau. They think I should have stayed in medicine", she said smiling but I could see she hurt.

"I bet you would have been a great doctor", I told her honest. "But you're a really great agent too, Scully. If you would rather be an agent and that's what will make you happy I think _that_ is the best for you."

"You really think I am a great agent, Mulder?" she asked me with those blue eyes of hers gazing right into mine.

"I do", I told her. "With some training you could be one of the best."

"Thanks, Mulder. That means a lot to me", she told me.

I thought about kissing her. I thought real hard about it. She was looking smiling up at me. But I couldn't take advantage of her. I knew she would kiss me back. I knew she would even make love to me. But I wouldn't want her to think that was why I had invited her to my room. And that it was only because I wanted to sleep with her that I told her she was a great agent. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't make her doubt my words. I needed her trust.

"I am just telling you the truth, Scully", I said honest. "Tell me about your siblings."

And she did. She told me about her annoying older brother, her free-spirited sister and her whining younger brother. And I listened to every word she said. I noticed every move she made. I didn't wanna miss a single thing she did tonight.

"I think I have told you about the whole Scully clan now, Mulder", she said laughing slightly.

I could both see and hear that she was clearly tired. We had come to lay next to each other on my bed both facing the ceiling.

"Yeah you have. Your family sounds really great, Scully! I wish my family stuck together like that", I said honest and sad.

"Come with me to the next family dinner, and you'll change your mind quick, Mulder", she said laughing.

"Maybe…" I said and laughed too.

There was silence a few moments. I could feel I was quite tired myself. It was 3.24 am. I was just about to ask Scully if she wanted to retreat to her own room when I saw she was already asleep. She looked beautiful even when she slept. I had become addictive to her. Watching her was the only drug I would ever need. She was the only one I would ever dream of. I had never been able to be myself as much as I could be with her already. She was truly special. Soon I fell asleep as well.

The next morning I woke by something brushing against the erection that hadn't calmed down since last night. I was still in a sleepy state and it took me a few minutes to gather it was Scully. She was lying with her head and one hand on my chest. It was her leg that had brushed against the hardness in my shorts. The leg was now entwined with mine. Both my arms were holding Scully in a tight grip. The one around her waist and the other one dangerously near her ass, both on the inside of the shirt she was wearing, touching her soft skin. I wasn't quite awake yet so I presumed it was just another dream about Scully. I let my hands run up and down her back feeling her fairly chilled skin. Her fingers began to trace circles on my chest as she moaned: "Mmmh, Mulder…" I liked the way she said my name. It was downright erotic. Then suddenly I felt her whole body tense. And that's when it hit me. This was no dream! I was actually cuddling my partner. She jumped out of the bed as she realized what we were doing.

"Oh God, Scully! I am so sorry!" I hurried to say as I got up from the bed too.

"Mulder! You're so… That was… No, I mean it's…" she ranted probably not even making sense to herself.

"It really wasn't on purpose, Scully, I just…" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"It's alright, Mulder. I am sorry for being so hysteric. I just got surprised. I know you would never do this on purpose! You're not like every other man", she said smiling.

I was happy she wasn't angry at me so I smiled back. And I was thrilled she thought I was special in a good way. Nobody had really ever said something like that to me. I don't think I am as innocent as she thought me to be though.

"I am glad you think that highly of me, Scully", I told her.

"I am just telling you the truth, Mulder", she said and laughed.

We got dressed soon. She went into the bathroom and I changed in the meantime. As we walked from the motel I put my hand on the small of her back. She didn't seem to mind. It was nice to touch her but I mainly did it because I wanted the world to see she was with me. Even if we were just partners.

* * *

_Review! Tell me what you think. Should I continue? I have some ideas for later chapters. _


	2. I surrender

_Dedicated to Ashley – I could never forget you. _

_I will have another song by this band in later chapters. You have probably never heard of them before but they are actually pretty good. And I have known the guitarist in the band – he worked in my kindergarten before he got famous! Saybia rocks!_

* * *

Chapter 2 – I surrender (song by Saybia)

I was finally home alone in my apartment. It was a warm night in DC; it felt like a million suns were glowing in the night. Everything was quiet except for the voices in my head. The voices that screamed her name; Scully. I couldn't fight it anymore. This wasn't just a physical attraction as I had tried to let myself believe. It was so much more. We had a deep connection. Deeper than lifelong friends. Deeper than lovers. At that moment as I stood in my apartment alone I gave in. I had surrendered myself. From then on I was Scully's. Of course I knew we were partners, and that was one of the facts that had kept me from jumping her. I had only known this woman a couple of months now. But I already knew I belonged to her. There was only one bridge left for me to cross. I had to tell her. Then we could be together and my heart would finally be free. Of course we had already become friends. I liked to have her as a friend; beautiful by my side. But I couldn't stop to think of her as more than a friend. I was letting it all go tonight. Tonight I would tell her. I felt crazy; we hadn't known each other very long, I mean she was practically a stranger. But then again, I guess that's what you call love at first sight.

_I surrender myself  
Into the arms of a beautiful stranger  
I surrender myself to you - to you_

I was on my way to her apartment. I felt really nervous. She was such a logic woman; could she really fall for a guy like me? But then again, I am quite the believer and I had certainly fallen for her. As I thought about her I automatically began to drive faster. Suddenly I couldn't wait to see her. Even if she wouldn't want me as more than a friend, I would have to settle for that. I couldn't not have her in my personal life. Seeing each other just at work seemed not enough.

As I walked towards her apartment building I could feel my heart skip several beats. It was the first time I had ever been this nervous. I had never been to her apartment before. Only that one time where Tooms was about to kill her but there hadn't exactly been time for a tour around the apartment. I walked slowly up the stairs until I stood in front of apartment 35. I knocked on the door and literally hold my breath. I could hear footsteps nearing the door but they didn't sound like Scully's. It sounded like a man was walking towards me. A second I panicked. Was this even Scully's apartment? I had been pretty sure it was apartment 35 that was hers.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" the man that opened the door asked. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked approximately the same age as me, maybe a few years younger. He was a few inches shorter than me and I could see he was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue sweater vest over. But he was only popping his head out the door.

"Ehm, hi. I was looking for a Dana Scully. Do you know where she lives?" I asked.

"Oh! She lives here actually", he said and now opened the door completely showing me it was indeed Scully's apartment. "I am her boyfriend; Ethan Minette", he introduced himself and extended a hand to me.

"Hi", I said trying to sound happy to meet him even though my heart had just been blasted into a million, no a billion pieces. "I am her partner; Fox Mulder."

"Oh, you're the famous Mulder, I have heard so much about", he said and looked me up and down. I got the expression he didn't like me. I wondered what Scully could have told him about me.

"What has Scully told you? All good I hope", I said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh yeah. Actually I have heard of you before she came to work with you. I was surprised Dana liked you… you know because of your… believes", he said with clear disgust in his voice. I hated this guy already. I knew Scully didn't believe the same things as me but at least she didn't let that come between us. She had never thought of me as insane because of them. Only because of my sometimes insane behavior. Fortunately I didn't have to say anything back because a beautiful redhead appeared behind him.

"Mulder?" she said surprised to see me but happy about it too. "What are you doing here?" she asked me as she walked past Ethan.

"I thought we could do something together since it's Friday and I was just bored at home. I didn't know you had company. I should have called first", I said and was about to leave but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't go, Mulder", Scully's soft voice told me. "It would be nice to spend time with you", she said smiling. This made my whole body feel weak and softened. Her smile was so kind and sexy.

"It's okay, Scully. I understand that you have a life", I said.

"You're a part of my life too, Mulder", she told me still smiling.

"I am just your partner at work. It's okay if you would rather spend time with your boyfriend, Scully!" I said feeling like I was interfering.

"I would rather spend time with you, Mulder", she said and my heart started to beat real fast. "You're not just a partner for me, Mulder. You're also one of my best friends. I know we have only known each other a few months but I just feel we have this connection."

"I feel the same way, Scully", I told her smiling for the first time that evening.

"Then come on. Let's… see a movie or something", she said and pulled me into the apartment by my wrist.

So I went into her apartment and she closed the door after us. Ethan sat by the kitchen island and was reading something, which I thought to be related to his work, while giving me an evil glare. I just followed Scully to the couch and sat down while she picked a movie.

"Have you ever seen 'Psycho'?" she asked while popping the old video tape in the machine.

"Yeah of course. I like it", I said honest and glad she had chose a movie we both liked.

"Yeah, I like it too. I guessed you would. With the psychology in it and all", she said laughing.

"Shut up, Scully!" I laughed back.

She sat down next to me and we began to watch the movie. Like most old movies this was a real slow starter so we talked a lot during the movie. We sat close enough for our thighs and arms to touch. I thought Ethan probably wasn't too keen about this but there was nothing he could do about it really.

"This movie is really a classic. I'm glad you picked it, it has been a while since I've seen it", I said while my hand lay open on my thigh if she should feel the need to hold it.

"It's been a while since I've seen it too. Ethan hates this movie", she almost whispered the last part.

"Then it's good you have a friend like me to watch it with", I whispered back.

She giggled slightly and smiled up at me. I swear she looked like she wanted to kiss me. And God knows I wanted to kiss her too. But due to the circumstances it would be pretty weird.

"I am going to bed, Dana", Ethan announced as he walked over and stood next to the couch.

"Okay", she said not looking away from the TV.

"Will you be long?" he asked clearly wanting to remind me they would be sleeping together.

"I don't know", she simply answered. Then he tried to kiss her on the mouth but she just kind of turned her cheek towards him. I laughed inwardly at this.

"Goodnight", he sighed.

"Goodnight", Scully howled after him.

"Nice meeting you", I yelled.

We watched the movie in peace a few minutes after Ethan went to bed. Then suddenly I felt Scully grab my hand. I looked at her to see if she realized what she was doing. She just smiled at me. I wasn't about to say no to any form of physical contact with Scully so I closed my hand over hers smaller one.

"The famous shower scene", she stated as we got to that part.

"It is really badly made", I commented.

"I know. But that's part of the charm", she said.

"You find a woman being stabbed charming?" I asked giggling.

"You know what I mean, Mulder", she said giggling and gave me a smack with the hand that wasn't linked with mine.

"Yeah I know", I agreed. "Don't hit me, woman!"

"Don't be a wuss, Mulder! That was hardly a hit. Just a friendly slap", she said with raised eyebrows at me.

"I am too afraid to disagree with you", I said and tried to look scared.

"Sure you are, Mulder. You're only three times my size!" she mocked me rolling her eyes.

I just laughed at her and she did the same. It felt good to be with her like this. We hadn't been together outside work since that last night in Oregon. We sat quiet a little more. Scully began to yawn. I knew she was probably tired. We had been to work so she had been early up. She rested her head against my shoulder. First I thought she was fallen asleep but I could see she still had her eyes open.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am. But I won't fall asleep", she promised.

"I can go home if you're tired, Scully", I told her. "It's not a problem."

"Let's watch the movie first. I wanna see the end", she said firm telling me wasn't about to argue.

When the movie was done she had fallen asleep. I tried to get up and lie her down on the couch without waking her but as I was about to lie her down she opened her eyes.

"Is the movie done already?" she asked a bit confused.

"Yeah it is, Scully. You fell asleep", I told her as I pulled a blanket over her. "I am gonna go now. You just sleep."

"You're so sweet", she told me and pulled me down and kissed my cheek.

My whole body tensed. I had definitely not been expecting this. She didn't seem to notice though, she just closed her eyes and sighed content.

"Goodnight, Scully", I whispered and kissed her forehead in return. As I was about to finally leave she grabbed my wrist.

"Stay!" she ordered in a whisper not opening her eyes.

"I need to go home, Scully", I tried to reason with her. Even though I don't think I would have if her boyfriend hadn't been in the apartment.

"Come on, Mulder. We have slept together as friends before", she said still not opening her eyes.

"I don't think Ethan would like it", I finally told her the reason of my discomfort.

"You make me feel safe", she whispered so low I almost couldn't hear it. She was still holding on to my wrist. "I sleep better knowing you're near."

"I'll stay till you fall asleep. How is that?" I said. Then Ethan wouldn't have to know I figured.

"Alright", she sighed.

I lifted her a bit from the couch to lie underneath her - it was the only way there would be room for the both of us. She rested her head on my chest and her arms went around my neck. I let my arms go around her waist. It almost felt like hugging. It was really nice. Just then I realized how tired I was too. I tried to stay awake but at last sleep took over and I feel asleep with Scully on top of me. In my dreams the night had ended out pretty much the same. There had been no Ethan though. And we hadn't ended up on the couch but in Scully's bed.

_You really love me  
My beautiful stranger  
You really love me like I love you_

In my dreams she had surrendered herself to me too.

* * *

_Hope you liked the second chapter as well. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far! _


	3. The day after tomorrow

_Very long chapter – possible the longest thing I've ever written. I hope you guys like it and want me to continue, because I am having a lot of fun with this story. _

_Please notice that the rating is now: M – that's right; Government Patsy has gone dirty! Finally!_

* * *

Chapter 3 – The day after tomorrow (song by Saybia)

Ethan POV

When I woke up I felt lonely and cold. I turned around to find Dana's side of the bed empty. Maybe she just slept on the couch because she didn't want to wake me, I thought. And I wanted to believe that. But something told me otherwise. Ever since she had started working with that Fox Mulder she had seemed distant. When I said something bad I had heard about him she defended him. Alright, they had become friends! I guess your girlfriend is supposed to be able to have male friends without her boyfriend becoming jealous. But how could I not feel jealous? She always talked so highly of him. And then he shows up at her apartment 9 o'clock in the evening. I mean, what am I supposed to think is going on? As I get out of bed I try to calm myself down. Dana would never be unfaithful to me. I know that. It just doesn't help that that Mulder-guy turns out to be a hunk. Nor the way Dana lit up when she saw him. How close they sat in that couch and how naturally they fell into talk. It seemed like Dana had more fun with him last night than she had ever had with me. As I had convinced myself they were just good friends and I had gotten dressed I went into the living room looking for Dana. What I found there I definitely hadn't expected to see though.

Dana was indeed lying on the couch, but she was lying on top of Mulder. His head was resting on the couch arm and Dana was breathing into his neck while her one hand was cupping his cheek and the other hand was entangled in his messy hair. His arms, however, hold her tight against him as they went from around her waist and on her back where his hands lay. They were both wearing their clothes from the night before and a blanket on the floor indicated they had been covered with that. I could feel my temper rise. What the hell was Dana doing? She always told me, she wasn't much of a 'cuddler', when I wanted to cuddle. But with this man, she didn't seem to have any problems!

Mulder POV

When I woke up I didn't wanna open my eyes. This was feeling so good. Just lying here with Scully was heaven. Her steady breathing against my neck was like a summer's breeze on a hot day. Needed and appreciated. I don't know why but I got the feeling she was awake. Her breathing maintained the same but something told me she was indeed awake. If she was awake why didn't she move? Maybe for the same reasons as me, I thought desperate. I shouldn't have but I lowered my hands from resting on her back and snuck them under her shirt. Her nice soft skin felt so good against my hands. Now I was sure she was awake because her hands started roaming my hair. It felt so good. The way she slowly ran her hand through my hair made my breathing heavy. I knew she could feel my erection. She probably had been able to all night. But she obviously didn't care. As my hands were on their way down her back and into her pants, someone interrupted us.

"Dana, what the hell is going on?"

*Shit*, was all I could think. Ethan sounded really pissed. And he had every right to be. If he was actually bigger than me I would have been seriously scared of getting my ass kicked. The moment his voice broke our trance we both shot right into a sitting position on the couch.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked again but this time sounding more hurt than angry.

"We were just…" Scully began as she stood up from the couch. "We fell asleep, Ethan. That's it! Nothing more."

"Nothing more? You were cuddling, Dana! Your hands through his hair – and his hands… exploring!" Ethan yelled back to sounding angry.

I felt like I should leave. But I wasn't letting Scully alone. Sure Ethan seemed like a wuss. But so do lots of men who turn out to be abusive. I wasn't taking any chances. Not with Scully!

"Ethan it was nothing…" Scully began but I cut her off.

"You don't have anything to fear, Ethan!" I told him.

"Stay out of this, Mulder!" Ethan said in an almost warning tone.

"Seriously. I don't play for that team", I lied earning two questioning looks.

"What?" Ethan exclaimed not understanding. "Oh!" he then realized what I meant. "Then why the hell were you… doing stuff, with _my_ girlfriend?"

"As you said, it was just cuddling. And Dana is my friend. She knows I am gay! We just like the intimacy", I kept lying but Scully finally called my bluff and knew what I was doing.

"It really doesn't mean anything, Ethan!" she said.

Ethan sighed a bit relaxed but also troubled. "I just don't like you being that close to someone else", he almost whispered.

"I am sorry, Ethan. I wasn't even thinking about it being a problem, I don't think of Mulder that way", she said smiling at him.

I felt like I was getting lynched. * I don't think of Mulder that way* - just stab me, will you Scully?

"Alright, but just so you know it…" Ethan began but stopped at the ringing of his cell phone. He took a look at who was calling. "I gotta take this", he then said and walked back into the bedroom.

"I am sorry you had to lie, Mulder", Scully said as soon as he had left.

"It's okay. I wasn't lying", I said making Scully open her eyes wide in confusion, then she saw me laugh and laughed as well as she smacked my arm.

"Mulder!" she exclaimed shaking her head laughing. "My favorite fag!"

"Thanks, Scully", I said somewhat ironic.

"Let's get something to eat, you bum bandit", she said laughing walking over to the kitchen.

"Bum bandit?" I asked her as she made us some coffee. "That's quite a vocabulary you got there, doctor Scully!"

She just shrugged and smiled at me. Her smile was so beautiful and I got lost in her angelic features.

_Please tell me why do birds  
Sing when you're near me?  
Sing when you're close to me?_

As I got lost in Scully's beautiful face Ethan came back from the bedroom.

"That was work. I gotta go!" he announced and kissed Scully on the cheek.

"Bye", she said and flashed him a little smile.

"Bye, Mulder", Ethan said and nodded towards me.

"Bye", I said and gave him an elevator look, looking especially intense towards his crotch – I swear his eyes almost popped out.

Ethan was soon out the door and both Scully and I cracked up the second he had left.

"What was that?" Scully asked her eyes watering from laughing so hard.

"If he had any doubts about my sexuality, I thought I would make him… well, believe me!" I explained trying not to laugh.

"You really are one of a kind, Mulder", she said lovingly.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked now turning serious.

"Yeah", she said and her eyes met mine. "That's a very good thing!"

She took a step towards me and her arms went around my waist while her head rested against my chest. She was so small, especially now when she wasn't wearing her usual high heels. I hugged her back and buried my nose in her hair. I knew this wasn't a purely friendly act – it was more – but I couldn't help it. She was so irresistible to me and she smelled so good.

"Good", I simply answered her and we stood like that a few minutes.

It felt so good to be with her. I wanted to stand like this forever. I held her against me and we were connected from feet to head. There wasn't any space between us. If anyone where to see us, they would not assume we were only friends. But my paradise ended as the coffee was done and Scully reluctantly pulled away from our embrace.

Few minutes later we sat at the table and ate our breakfast in silence.

"So… you gonna do something special today?" she asked me while taking a bite of her bread.

"Nope. I am going to see some friends around lunch, but only for a few minutes", I told her gaining a surprised look from Scully.

"Some friends?" she asked me, never having heard me talk about any friends before.

"What? I have friends, Scully!" I teased her.

"Sure. I have just never heard you talking about any friends before", she tried to explain.

"Actually, it's somebody you know", I informed her.

"Really? Who?" she asked frowning.

"The lone gunmen", I told her.

"Oh!" she said relaxing. "Of course. I should have known. What are you guys up to?"

"I ehm… I just need to deliver something I've borrowed back", I said and looked down.

"What?" she asked not sensing my discomfort at all, or just don't caring about it.

"Just… some movies", I said still looking down.

"Which?" she asked smirking – she so already knew.

"You don't wanna know", I said smiling myself.

"So those videos really didn't belong to you, huh?" she said and giggled.

"Nope", I said shaking my head as I took a sip of my coffee. "What about you? What are you gonna do on this fine summer Saturday?"

"Actually I am going to my mom and dad's. Help them repaint their living room", she said. "Ethan was actually going to have helped me. But I guess he had to work."

"I can help you!" I said not even thinking before I spoke – just happy to replace Ethan in any way possible.

"Sure. That would be great!" she smiled at me. "I am gonna take a shower and then we can head over to your place afterwards – I am sure you would like a shower as well – you can get those videos, then we stop by the gunmen's before driving to my parents!" she said content.

"That sounds great", I said surprised at how fast her mind had organized this little change in plans.

"Good", she said and took the dirty dishes and cups to the sink.

"I can do those while you shower", I said and was beside her instantaneously.

"You're so sweet", she said and smiled another breathtaking smile at me.

Then she kissed my cheek and went to take her shower. I stood paralyzed and watched her walk away. Her lips were so soft and wet and touched my cheek a few more seconds than what was appropriate. I snapped out of my trance and began doing the dishes. As I heard the shower running I couldn't help imagining her – naked and wet. *Dear God, I am so in love!* I thought as my heart beat faster.

She was soon out of the shower and wearing some old torn jeans and a college sweatshirt. We made it to my place where I took a quick shower – a cold one – and pulled on my grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, of which I own a thousand. I grabbed the bag with the video tapes and we were on our way to the gunmen's.

"So…" Scully began as we drove. "Do you mind if I take a look at your movies?"

"What?" I asked astounded. "Why would you do that?" my eyes were wide open with shock.

"Just for fun, Mulder. Relax! It's not like I am gonna get excited and pleasure myself in front of you!"

I can't believe she said that. But if she wanted to talk dirty I could certainly participate in doing so.

"I wouldn't mind", I said suggestively.

"I am gonna pretend you didn't just say that", she stated but couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my God, Mulder!"

I looked to see she had opened the bag with the movies and had seen the lame titles.

"'Free My Willy', 'Sperminator', 'Star Whores' – you're really into the based on real movies thing!" she stated and laughed.

"I guess. They are all the same anyway. I might as well choose the ones with funny titles", I said in a defensive tone but I laughed as well.

She put the movies back in the bag and we drove in silence for a little while.

"Do the gunmen like me?" she then asked seriously.

"Yeah, of course", I told her. "Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know. Maybe they think I am too… bossy with you", she said in almost a whisper while looking out the window.

"No, I don't think so. They have never mentioned that to me anyway. Do _you_ think you're too bossy?" I asked. I had never really thought of her as being bossy.

"Maybe. You don't think so?" she asked almost surprised.

"No, of course not. I like it when you tell me what I should do", as I said this she smiled and that made me happy.

I remembered what the gunmen actually did say about her. Or actually about me and how I felt about her. They were convinced I had a crush on her. That I was in love with her even.

_They say that I'm a fool  
For loving you deeply  
Loving you secretly _

We made it to the gunmen's and I gave Frohike the bag. Scully laughed inwardly at the way he handled the bag. As if she wasn't suppose to ever find out what was in it. Little did he know that she already knew the content of the bag. Langley and Byers were having a wild discussion about the moon landing. Scully and I laughed a bit at them. When Langley actually suggested that the Moon Landing Hoax theory was invented by our own government to get the conspiracy theorists away from the overwhelming evidence that the astronauts were in contact with extraterrestrials and he said: "If we all think the moon landing was a hoax, then UFO theories can't possibly be right! Think about it!" then Scully and I knew it was time to go.

"Those guys crack me up", Scully said not able to stop laughing as we got in the car and began to drive.

"I know", I laughed with her.

We drove laughing towards her parents. We listened to the radio and sang along to the songs we knew. It was a fun little road trip even though it didn't last long. Soon we were at her parents' house. I suddenly got nervous. I was gonna meet Scully's parents! She, however, didn't seem to think too much about it so I just followed her lead.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. I am here!" she yelled as we entered the house.

"We are in the kitchen, honey", I heard her mom call back.

"Come on, Mulder", she told me and grabbed my wrist as she pulled me towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen sat an older man and woman and drank a cup of tea. They looked calm and happy. Scully's dad looked strict but warm just like she had described him. And her mom looked very sweet and loving. When they looked up to see their daughter they got a bit surprised to see me there with her, I could tell.

"Dana. Who's your friend?" her mom asked smiling.

"Mom, dad; This is Mulder. My partner", she told them smiling back at her mom.

"Oh, so you're the Mulder we have heard so much about", her dad said as he arose from his chair and walked towards me. "Nice to finally meet you", he said extending his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you too, Captain Scully. I have heard a lot about you too", I said polite as I could be.

"So has he replaced Ethan?" Mrs. Scully asked her daughter. This made Captain Scully look at me a bit judging but I just kept my eyes at Scully.

"Yeah", she said smiling. Then she realized what her mom had meant and added; "I mean no. I mean he's gonna help paint today but I am still seeing Ethan."

"Oh, alright, dear", Mrs. Scully smiled at her blushing daughter. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you."

"No that's okay. Mulder is just my friend though", she smiled at me and I got lost in her eyes. They were so beautiful blue and sparkling. As I realized I was gazing rather weird at her I looked away. I saw that Captain Scully had seen the way I looked at his daughter. I couldn't believe he now knew how I felt for her.

_But I crash in my mind  
Whenever you are near  
Getting deaf, dumb and blind  
Just drowning in despair  
I am lost in your flame  
It's burning like the sun  
And I call out your name  
The moment you are gone_

While Captain and Mrs. Scully finished their tea, Scully and I got started painting.

"Have you ever painted before, Mulder?" she asked me as we began to pour the paint.

"Not really. Don't you just take a brush and dip it in the paint?" I asked her as we sat on our knees next to each other on the floor and I helped her hold the heavy paint bucket.

"It's not quite that easy. But it's not hard to learn either. I'll show you how to do it", she said smiling.

Then she stood up and began to paint the wall. She showed me how to use the brush up and down the wall as far as she could reach. I kept kneeling and enjoyed how her sweatshirt rode up, when she tried to reach as high as she could, and showed some skin. I wanted to touch her so bad. I reached my hand up a little, now it was just a few centimeters from the bare skin by her hip. I sank hard and traced two fingers over the skin. It was so soft. I felt her shiver at my touch. She looked down at me. She had a few paint stains in her face already.

"You were showing some skin", I said in a low rough voice not really explaining anything.

"Oh", she simply said and kept looking at me straight into my eyes. I knew she saw the love and lust I held for her and it surprised her. I stood up without taking my eyes away from hers. I stepped close to her while we looked in each other's eyes.

"You can kiss me if you want", she whispered looking up at me.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" I asked back in a whisper.

"Yeah", she almost purred at me.

I leant forward towards her and she closed her eyes. I closed mine too and our lips met. It was a soft and gentle kiss. I went to deepen it and placed my right hand at her neck while my other hand slept under her sweatshirt and traced circles on her nice soft skin. Her hands went to my hair, like they had earlier that day. *She must really like my hair*, I thought proud. Then I tried to let my tongue slip into her mouth. Surprisingly she welcomed it. To kiss her was heaven. When she moaned into our kiss my hard-on twitched. Before it evolved further she broke it off.

"Wow", she told me as she laid her hands on my chest.

"Ditto", I said as I rested my forehead against hers.

I tried to kiss her again but she put a finger on my lips stopping me.

"No more kissing right now, Mulder!" she said but smiled. "My parents", she explained.

"Okay", I sighed. "I really shouldn't have worn sweatpants!" I stated and we both looked down to see me tenting the pants and laughed.

"Impressive, Mulder", she told me honest. "But you better hide that or my mom will be spooked and have a heart attack!" she laughed.

"I will try", I told her not really seeing how I would be able to do that.

"Just keep facing the wall – okay, Mulder?" she asked me and pulled away from me.

"Yeah", I said missing the contact instantly.

"So let me see if you got this paint thing", she told me and put a brush in my hand while she sat down in the middle of the empty room to observe me.

"Alright", I said with a wide smile I couldn't seem to lose. I felt kind of happy.

I did as she had told me. I could reach a bit higher than she had been able to. I painted till the brush was dry. I bend down to get some more paint on it. I noticed she watched my groin.

"Like what you see, Scully?" I asked teasing.

She blushed a bit but answered; "Mhm, very much", in a low voice.

I got back to painting. After having painted a few minutes Scully's parents came into the room.

"Dana!" her mom began. "Shouldn't you be helping Fox?"

"I was just checking if he did it okay", she defended herself and got up to help me.

"He seems to be doing just fine", Captain Scully said and smacked me on my shoulder. "Nice job, Mulder", he told me.

"Thanks, sir", I answered never stopping painting and trying to keep my crotch away from him.

Scully and I painted the wall we had started on and her parents took the opposite wall. It was quite peaceful to paint actually. I had thought it would be more boring. Of course it helped that I could look at Scully if I got bored. She looked so cute when she concentrated on something. Especially when she had paint stains in her hair and face.

When we were done with the two walls her mom turned to us.

"I think it's time for a break and some lunch now", she announced.

"I am gonna show Mulder the house while you prepare the lunch?" Scully stated but said in an asking tone.

"Okay. Take your time. It's gonna be a while before it's ready. Your dad and I will have to go to the store first", she said.

"Okay", Scully said and smiled at her mom.

When her mom and dad had left the room I finally turned away from the wall.

"Come on, Woody", she laughed. "I am gonna show you the house. We'll start with the dining room", she said and walked out or the room.

I followed her and she led me into the dining room. It was filled with all the furniture from the living room as well so it didn't look like it use to.

"You have already seen the kitchen – let's walk upstairs", she said and headed for the stairs.

"Do I get to see your old bedroom, Scully?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Not quite yet", she stated and opened the door to the first room on the right. "This is my brother Charlie's room", she said.

She showed me all of the rooms; Bill's, Melissa's, her parents', and finally we got to her own.

"And this is my room", she said as we entered the room. By this room she did something she hadn't done in the other rooms though. She closed the door.

"Great room, Scully", I told her as I examined all of her pictures with her and her siblings.

"Thanks", she said. "But now be better do something about that hard thing in your pants", she said suggestively.

"What?" I asked, not expecting quite those words to come out of her mouth.

"You heard me", she said and took my hand and let me to the bed where she threw me down on it.

"Scully!" I exclaimed as she stripped before my eyes. First she pulled her sweatshirt off and threw it to the floor. Then she kicked her shoes and socks off and stepped out of her pants. She was wearing matching black underwear. "Scully, your parents!" I said.

"They are going to the store", she told me as she pulled my t-shirt over my head. "That can easily take an hour", she said straddling my lap.

"Oh, Scully", I exclaimed as she moved her hips against my crotch.

If she wanted to make love to me I could do that. I attacked her mouth with mine. This kiss was not gentle as our first but it was passionate and fierce. I kissed her while my hands unclasped her bra. I let it fall to the floor and then I slowly cupped her breast. They were so warm, soft, and perfect round. I had to moan. I slowly moved my kisses from her mouth and down her jar to her neck. She liked this and leant her head back to give me better access. She started moaning, oh God her moans! It was the most erotic thing I had ever heard. I moved my kisses even further down and started drifting my tongue over her hardened nipple. "Oh yeah, Mulder. Ah, that's good", she moaned. I held onto her back, so she wouldn't fall off the bed, while I closed my mouth around her nipple and let my tongue tease it. Oh, how she liked this. Her hands roamed my hair and held my head pressed against her breast. When I broke the contact she first whimpered but when I did the same to her other breast she proceeded her wonderful moaning. "Ah Mulder, so good! I can't wait till you're inside of me", she said making me even harder than I already was.

"I need to tell you something, Scully", I said trying to look her in the eyes – she, however, just began kissing my neck. "I need to tell you something before this goes any further", I said again.

"What is it, Mulder?" she asked never stopping her kisses on my neck or her hands in my hair.

"I… I love you, Scully". Now she stopped her kissing and roaming. She held her hands in my hair and looked me deep in my eyes.

"I love you too, Mulder. I don't know how that's possible. I haven't known you that long – but I love you", she said totally honest.

"That makes me so happy, Scully", I whispered in her ear as I hugged her. "That's all I need to know", I said and then kissed her again. Her mouth was so delicious. Her taste was exquisite.

"We'll be going now, Dana", her mom yelled from the staircase. "Honey? Did you hear me?"

"You better answer her, or she'll come up here", I told Scully as I began kissing her neck again.

"I heard you, mom", she yelled trying not to moan.

"Do you need me to buy something for you?" she asked.

"Tell her to buy some condoms", I told Scully making her laugh.

"No thanks, mom!" she yelled back laughing.

"Alright, we'll be going then."

"Bye", Scully yelled relieved. Finally we were alone.

I kicked my own shoes and socks off. And then Scully stepped off of me and pulled my pants down. I lifted my hips so she could pull them all the way off. She threw them in the pile of clothes on the floor. When she turned back to me I had gotten up from the bed as well. She looked at me with curiousity and with lust. It was as clear in her eyes as it was in mine. I pulled my boxers down and stood before her in my birthday suit. She took in the sight. She took a step towards me and held my erection in her hands. "Ohmygod, Scully", I breathed. Her petite hands stroked my length. Oh, it felt good! Beyond good. This was heaven! I let my hands run down her back, they squeezed her but haste, and then went down the back of her thighs and I lifted her up. She locked her legs around my waist and I walked towards the bed again. Then I laid us down in the middle of the queen sized bed.

"Now, Mulder! I want you inside of me now. So big, I want you", Scully ranted.

"Your panties", I told her indicating she was still wearing them.

"Rip 'em!" she said moaning.

She was so hot. And so sexy. I ripped them off of her as told and threw them away. Then while I tongued her nipple again and let a finger slip inside of her. "You're so wet for me, Scully. Ah, you feel good. Mmh so tight", I guess it was my turn to rant. "Mulder, I want your cock!" Scully exclaimed. "I wanna taste you, Scully", I simply said and moved my mouth from her breast and down her stomach to her wetness. As I began to tongue her clit I slipped another finger into her wetness and started to pump slowly with the two fingers. "Ahyeah, Mulder. Mmh your tongue is so good. Harder, Mulder, harder!" she ordered me and I did as told. My free hand went to her breast and I pinched her nipple between my thumb and forefinger while I pumped her fiercely with my fingers and continued the work with my tongue. "Yeah that's just right. Oh, Mulder – I am gonna come, I am coming. Ah Mulder!" she shouted as I felt her inner muscles close around my fingers. I pulled my fingers out and removed my mouth just in time for her to come in my mouth. She was panting heavily, her hands were clutching the covers, and she kept saying my name over and over again. I raised my head up a bit so she could see me swallow her juices. "You taste so good, Scully", I told her as I neared her head with mine again. "Wow, Mulder. That was really good!" she told me and then I kissed her. She was able to taste herself on my lips. While we kissed my erection brushed against her clit. I felt her shiver from the connection. "Scully?" I asked. She instantly knew what I was asking. "Yes, Mulder. Do it", she granted my permission.

We both groaned as I entered her in one swift motion. "So big, Mulder. So fucking big." Did Scully just say the f-word? "You are so tight, Scully. It's gonna be great to make love to you", I don't know what got into me. I never talked this much. I wondered if Scully usually talked this much. "Don't make love to me, Mulder. Fuck me!" she ordered. "You deserve gentle", I told her and tried to kiss her but she took my face in her hands. "Right now I wanna be fucked", she told me then she brought her mouth to mine and kissed me passionate. I slowly pulled myself out of her and when I was almost all the way out I slammed into her again. I did this again and again while Scully met my every single thrust. "Does it hurt?" I asked her out of breath. "No, Mulder, you can go faster!" she told me. I speeded my paste up a bit. Sure to go all the way in every time. From my tip and till my pubic bone hit hers. She moaned and made sounds all the time. I loved her sounds. I made no attempt of being quiet either. After a couple of minutes, I changed the angle a bit and began pumping harder into her. I hit it just right now. "Ohyeahohyeahohyeah. Oh, Mulder. So good. So big! You can go faster", she told me. And I did. I pounded hard and fast into her and the harder I got the more she seemed to like it. She moved her hands down my back to my butt cheeks and she pushed me deeper into her. I knew I couldn't last much longer. This was fuck-heaven! But I could see she wasn't far from climaxing again herself. I pulled almost all the way out and then slammed with all my power back into her. I had did this fast a couple of times when I could feel her muscles begin to clench again. "Come for me, Scully! Come for me. I'm so close." And she came. Her whole body spasmed as she yelled my name. Feeling her come and yell my name as she did almost did it for me. But I wanted her climax to be done before I finished. "Oh my God, Mulder! Mmmuuuuuulllldeeeeeeer!" she yelled as her muscles were finally done clenching. I made a couple of more thrusts and then I emptied into her with an; "Ahh, Scully, so fucking good".

I collapsed on top of her as our bodies were glistening with sweet. Then I realized she probably couldn't hold my weight so I was about to roll off of her but she stopped me.

"Stay, Mulder", she told me. "I can take your weight. Stay inside of me a little while."

"I love you", I whispered softly in her ear as I kissed her cheek.

"And I love you. That was the best ever", she told me impressed and ran a hand through my hair.

"For me too", I told her honest. "You were incredible!"

Just then we heard a car drive up to the house. Not long after the front door opened. We got reluctantly up from the bed and got dressed. I found my boxers and put them on. I looked up to see Scully still naked. She looked a little puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if I had any underwear here", she told me smiling. "Since you ripped my other ones", she smirked.

I smiled back at her. She went over to a dresser and looked through it. She didn't seem to find anything so I took my boxers back off again.

"Here, Scully. You can just borrow mine", I said and gave them to her.

"What are you gonna wear then?" she asked frowning.

"It's a lot more comfortable to go commando in sweatpants than in jeans", I simply told her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Mulder", she smiled and sighed satisfied.

We got dressed and headed for the bathroom. It was right across from Scully's room. I noticed Scully's walk. It wasn't exactly normal. I feared I had really hurt her. I followed her into the bathroom where she stood in front of the mirror.

"Come here, Mulder", she told me and nodded for me to come. "You smell!" she told me laughing.

"I don't think there is time for a shower, Scully", I laughed back.

She just opened the cupboard under the sink and took out a deodorant.

"I know this won't do much for your hygiene but at least you won't smell of… sex!" she stated and pulled my t-shirt up enough for her to spray under my arm. She did the same with the other arm. Then she pulled my pants out from waist and sprayed down at my genitals.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I am not wearing underwear, remember?" I said as the spray had been pretty surprising.

Scully just laughed at me and took a woman's deodorant and sprayed herself. Not down her pants though. After putting the deodorants away she looked at me and almost studied me.

"What am I gonna do about this?" she asked and traced her finger over my neck.

"What?" I asked her wondering.

"I kinda gave you a few hickeys", she said blushing.

I grinned goofy and said; "And I kinda gave you a few", as I ran my own finger over her neck.

She looked into the mirror and saw what I meant. She opened the cupboard again and started searching. She soon found something.

"Sit down", she told me and pushed me towards the toilet where I sat down. She sat herself on top of me so she was straddling me. Then she carefully rubbed the concealer on my taunted skin. Her being this close to me was nice. I rested my hands on her lower back. She didn't seem to mind. She just smiled as she covered the rest of the love bites.

When she was done with my neck she moved to the mirror to cover her own marks. I just looked at her. She was so beautiful in every way. I wondered if she would leave Ethan now she had confessed her love to me.

"Lunch is ready", Mrs. Scully yelled to us.

"We're coming!" Scully yelled back. She couldn't help laughing at the pun in what she had just yelled.

"So soon again, huh?" I teased her and tickled her sides as I snuck up behind her.

"Stop it, Mulder", she laughed. "Come on. I am hungry – let's eat!" she said and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" I said and ran after her.

We ran downstairs straight into the kitchen. Captain Scully looked a bit startled.

"Oh, kids!" Mrs. Scully laughed and shook her head at us.

Scully sat down across from her mom. I guess I had to face Captain Scully then. But at least I got to sit next to Scully. It was quite weird to sit across from her father though. After having just had sex with his daughter. It was like he knew. I knew he couldn't possibly know. But still. The way he looked at me made me feel very small and sinful.

"So I hear you studied psychology", the captain began. "And at Oxford! How come you chose to work for the FBI?"

"Well the work interested me. And I was good at it. So it just kind of felt natural", I told him.

"He really is an amazing agent", Scully told her father while looking lovingly at me. I smiled back at her. God, it was hard not to touch and kiss her. We broke our connection and looked back at our plates. It was some freaking delicious sandwiches Mrs. Scully had made for us.

"This really tastes wonderful, Mrs. Scully", I told her and took another bite of it.

"Oh. I am glad you think so, Fox."

"It's Mulder", Scully corrected her mom. Mrs. Scully, however, didn't seem to comprehend this.

Soon we were all done with our food.

"Let's get back to that painting", the captain announced. "I will help you do the dishes later, hon", he told his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks", she told him and carried them to the sink where she left them.

We walked into the living room and began painting the two remaining walls. Scully and I shared a wall again since this technique seemed to work just fine. These walls were bigger than the last ones but not my much. It took some time though. We weren't done until it was 8 o'clock in the evening. We had taken a few snack breaks but otherwise we had been painting since our rather late lunch.

"I am beat", I announced as we were finally done and I lay down in the middle of the big living room.

"Yeah, me too", Scully agreed and lay down beside me.

Scully looked up at her parents. They were finishing their wall and very preoccupied in doing so as they wanted to be finished as well. While they weren't paying attention Scully leant over and kissed me gentle on the mouth. It was only a few seconds and she was sure not to make any smack sounds.

I sat up quickly as she had done this. I looked paranoid at her parents afraid they had seen anything. They didn't seem to have though. Scully sat up too and scooped close to me. So close our sides were touching. She looked up at the wall we had just painted and admired it. We were a great team. I admired it with her.

"We did a great job, didn't we?" I asked her.

"Yeah we did", she answered me and sighed pleased.

Now her mom and dad were finished with their wall too. They let out a sigh of relief too. It really felt nice to be finally done.

"You guys can sleep here", Mrs. Scully told us. "We have bedrooms enough and you probably don't wanna be going that long way back to D.C. tonight anyway."

"That would be great, mom. Thanks", Scully told her mom. "If it's okay with you, Mulder?" she asked me.

"Yeah, of course", I said doubting Scully and I would be in different bedrooms.

We got up from the floor and headed for the kitchen where we had a nice cup of coffee and a little chat. Scully seemed so relaxed with her parents. It was nice to see her like this. I sensed a little tension between her and her father. She had told me about that. But he really seemed to love her anyway. Her parents thanked me a lot for my help. I just told them it was no big deal. Finally it became time for bed.

"You can borrow a pajama of me if you want, Mulder", the captain offered me. "You probably don't wanna sleep in your paint covered clothes."

"That's okay, dad", Scully said for me. "Mulder always sleeps in his boxers and nothing else."

Her parents looked at us very suspiciously. Scully realized what she had indicated and blushed.

"Oh, well we work out of town a lot. Live in motels", she began to explain. "I have had to wake him in the middle of the night… it's no big deal", she told them.

"That's alright, Dana", her father said and laughed. "So what does Dana sleeps in?" he asked me mostly in jest.

"A pajamas mostly", I answered without even thinking.

"Oh!" Captain Scully laughed. "You do get to know each other very well as partners, huh?" he kept laughing but I could see in his eyes he didn't find it the least funny that I had seen his daughter in the middle of the night in her sleeping outfit.

"Yeah, I guess you do", I just answered.

"Well goodnight, Fox. It was so nice to meet you", Mrs. Scully said and gave me a little hug.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Scully", I told her.

"Dana, you can show Fox Charlie's room and he can sleep there", she told Scully before heading for her own bedroom.

"Sure thing, mom", Scully said and hugged her mom goodnight before she turned to bed.

"Goodnight, Mulder", Captain Scully told him. He then turned towards Scully and held her shoulders as he looked at her with the love of a father and said; "Goodnight, Starbuck."

"Good sailing, Ahab", she answered him and they gave each other a great hug. Then the captain went to bed as well.

"So… are you gonna show me your brother's room?" I asked her.

"If you want me to", she said as she laid her hands on my chest. "You could also just sleep next to me – it's your choice", she said suggestively and walked to her bedroom.

I, of course, followed her to her bedroom. We both only wore our underwear to bed even though Scully had clothes for sleeping in her closet. I spooned up with her and thought of what I had thought just before falling asleep so many nights before.

_Tomorrow  
I'll tell it all tomorrow  
Or the day after tomorrow  
I'm sure I'll tell you then _

Now tomorrow had finally come. And it turned out I had had nothing to fear. Scully loved me back.

Just as we were about to fall asleep her phone rang. She picked it up from the floor and answered it.

"Hello", she said. "Hey Ethan… No, I'm sleeping at my parents' house… I don't know, I was just about to go to sleep… Can't I call you back tomorrow?" she asked a bit annoyed, I smiled at this. "Yeah goodnight, Ethan… Bye", she said and hung up.

"I am sorry about that", she told me as she had thrown the cell phone to the floor again.

"It's okay", I told her and cuddled close up to her and kissed her cheek. My one hand was around her waist while the other supported her head.

"I love you", was the last thing she said before we both fell asleep.

* * *

_Last chapter only got 1 review. I hope I get some more this time. It made me kind of sad that you didn't like the 2'nd chapter. I hope I did better with this, or else I will stop tormenting you with this story and finish my other ones instead. _


	4. Next Morning

Alright, so I am leaving the song thing I had going on with this story. From now on I will just write without the guidelines of a song. I hope you will like it just the same – or maybe even better? Who knows.

Dedicated to my inspiration: Ashley (matash21)! Because of you I seriously consider becoming a shrink.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Next morning

That was the best dream ever, was the first thought running through my head as I woke up. I didn't want to open my eyes to face that it was in fact just a dream, but slowly I forced myself to open them. The sun was shining brightly through the window and showing me that this was indeed not my bedroom. It had really happened. I felt unbelievable happy. Scully stirred in her sleep making me realize she was lying with her head on my chest and her arm around my waist. This felt so good. I could lay like that forever. Suddenly Scully's even breathing on my bare chest stopped. She was awake now too. She turned her head and looked at me.

"It wasn't a dream", she said content with a smile on her face.

"Nope", I agreed with her, smiling like a fool and kissed her on the forehead.

She answered my kiss by kissing my cheek dangerously close to my mouth. She really had the most wonderful little mouth. It was small and perfect shaped. Somehow it looked like she was hiding something with those lovely lips. Like her lips was a mystery and only by kissing her could that mystery be solved. Since I was a detective, I thought, I might try to solve mystery and did so in a full blown kiss. I could tell my intensity in the kiss surprised her a bit at first but soon she was as interested in helping me solve the mystery as I was. My tongue searched her mouth for some kind of evidence of what her secret might be. It traced her lips too but there was nothing suspicious there either. Her tongue helped with the search as well. It even searched my own mouth but still couldn't find anything. At last we gave up our search and panted in unison as we were both out of breath.

"Wow, Mulder! What was that for?" Scully asked me breathing heavily.

"No reason", I told her running my hands up and down her back. I felt her quiver at my slightest touch.

She sighed content. "It's been a while since anyone has kissed me without wanting to go any further. With a kiss like that, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"When a man kisses me as passionate as you just did, he normally wants to go all the way", she told me matter-of-factly.

"Who wouldn't wanna kiss you for no reason at all? You're so good at it", I told her smiling looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"All the other men I have been with… Not that it's that many", she felt the need to add as I stopped my hands on her back a second.

"Well maybe I am not like all the other men."

She laughed hysterically for a few seconds. "No, you're definitely not like any other man at ALL!"

"Thanks… I guess."

"Thanks indeed", she giggled and bit my nipple slightly.

"What was that?" I asked her rather surprised but turned on.

"You didn't like it?" she asked me faking sadness and puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know… try again."

She did it again a bit harder this time.

I winched. "That actually hurt!"

"Good", she laughed.

"I am gonna get back at you, Scully", I warned her and started to bite after her. A little game began and we rolled around and bit after each other. It was very playful and yet kind of erotic at the same time. Suddenly I remembered something and stopped our little game. I was lying on top of her our legs entangled, and she was biting my ear.

"What time is it?" I asked her a bit panicky.

"It's only… 6.30!" she told me looking at her watch on the nightstand. "My parents usually don't get up until 8."

"I guess we have some time on our hands then", I said suggestively and gently began biting her neck, which evolved into kissing, which evolved into love biting, which evolved into Scully's nails running down my back. When my hands started exploring, Scully reluctantly stopped me.

"I want to make love to you, Mulder. But we're kind of loud!"

"I know, Scully. And I want that too. But for now I can settle for some kissing and groping… if you want?"

"That sounds nice. And I would like that very much. But do you think we can stop, if we start?"

"Only one way to find out", I told her and we began exploring each other. It was pretty easy not to take it any further. This was very nice as well. Not as nice, but the thought of Captain Scully walking in on us kept me from trying to take it to the next level. To be intimate like this was something I had never done before. And I realized that Scully liked to talk dirty. Not like porn bimbos, but romantically dirty. And then I realized I did it as much as she did. I certainly was glad that her parents were sleeping in a room not next to Scully's.

* * *

CAPTAIN SCULLY POV

It was still early and even though Margaret was still sleeping I couldn't. It was 7 and I was wide awake. Usually I slept an hour longer, but something wasn't right. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I thought about that Mulder my daughter had introduced us to the day before. He seemed nice but I didn't like the way he looked at Dana. I knew he had fallen for her. But she was with Ethan. They had a future together. Ethan had a nice job and was well respected. Mulder had a dangerous job and was thought of as a joke. He probably made Dana look ridiculous too. She sure did hers to stand up for the guy. I had noticed that when Ethan had tried to bad talk him. It really would be better for Dana if she just stuck with Ethan.

Then it hit me. It wasn't just that Mulder looked love struck at Dana all the time. She had done the same thing. Oh my God, my daughter was in love with an alien hunting insane madman. Alright, he wasn't insane. Or a madman. But he would never be able to give her what she wanted. A stabile life in a loving home and lots of kids. He didn't even seem like a very fatherlike figure. I couldn't imagine him being responsible for anyone.

Then I calmed myself down a bit. Alright; my daughter had some feelings for her partner. It wasn't the end of the world. It wasn't like she would drop Ethan for Mulder. It did make me kind of nervous that I couldn't supervise them, like when Dana had a boy over, back when she was still living at home. Oh dear God! Then I realized Mulder was sleeping in the room right across from Dana's. How could I be so reckless? I picked my robe up and wore it over my pajamas.

I walked down the hall and put my ear on Mulder's door. There was very quiet. Now I was calm again. But then I heard a panting giggle. Was that Dana? I hoped she was sleeping. Oh, I hoped she was just dreaming. I carefully listened at her door.

"Oh, Mulder! You have so nice hair! I could run my hands through it all day! All night! Forever!"

"It's nothing compared to your skin. Your nice, pale, beautiful, soft silk skin! Mmh… I could kiss you like this forever! I love you, Scully. So much."

"Love…"

I knew I shouldn't but I opened the door slightly. I simply couldn't believe my ears. My eyes on the other hand, I had to believe. Even though it was even more surreal. Dana, my little girl, was lying on her back only wearing a bra as far as I could see. Mulder was kissing her stomach while she was roaming his hair slowly but firmly. They were both slightly panting. The duvet covered Mulder from the waist down and therefore covered most of Dana too, besides her exposed bra and stomach. And then they talked again. That erotic talk. It was weird. As if they were telling each other every single thought they had.

"I wish we could make love… make love like yesterday!" No father should hear his daughter like this, and I knew I had crossed the line in so many ways. Invaded her privacy.

"Make love… I want that too. But we have to wait till we're alone again. Alone is lovemaking time. And this time we'll do it gently. Gently means I love you." What the… this time we'll do it gently? Alone again?

Now Mulder moved his kisses upwards. From her stomach, to her cleavage, to her neck, and finally to her mouth. I couldn't watch this anymore. I closed the door as carefully as I had opened it and went down to the kitchen. I was shocked. How was I ever going to confront Dana about this? What would be right thing for me to do? As a father? As her father? I know what I wanted to do - shoot Mulder!

* * *

MULDER POV

"We need to stop now, Mulder!" Scully told me strict. She had tried to say something for a few minutes but so far I had sealed her lips. "It's 7.30, Mulder. I wanna take a shower before my parents get up."

Reluctantly I stopped my love attack and rolled off of her with a sigh. "I am sorry, Scully. I just never want to stop being with you."

"Well… I hadn't planned on showering alone, poopyhead!"

"Is that right, honey bunch?" I asked her wiggling my eyebrows like never before. Then I remembered something. "But, Scully. Your parents! What if they wake up earlier than usual?"

She just rolled her eyes at me. "I'll go check if the coast is clear and then I will come get you, how is that?"

"Yeah, that sounds good", I told her and kissed her. "Don't be too long."

"I'll hurry", she said and then she was out the door. I picked my sweatpants up from the floor and put them on. I was kind of uncomfortable being naked when Scully wasn't here. A few moments later she returned. She smiled so I guessed the 'coast was clear'. I picked up our clothes from the day before and then we snuck into the bathroom.

The shower was, as anything with Scully is, so unbelievable good. Usually a shower took like 5 minutes for me. Including the drying and getting dressed. But Scully and I stayed in the shower for 20 minutes. Then we couldn't drag it any longer. After we had dried each other and I was pulling my sweatpants on again, Scully put a hand on my chest and forced me up against the wall.

"Go roll around in Charlie's bed!" she told me still naked and with her body up against mine.

I picked her up, she honestly didn't weigh a thing, and forced her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Excuse me?" I asked her as we were now pressed against each other. Chest against chest. Waist against... boner?

She leaned in on me and placed her mouth at my ear. She kissed my earlobe, "It needs", then bit it gently, "to look like", moved her hips against me while trailing her nose slowly from my jar and up to my ear, "you slept in there."

"Oh-Ooh!" was all I could say. I put her down again and did as I was told.

Sure, it didn't look like anyone had slept in here. I crawled under the covers and rolled around a bit, like I would have in my sleep. Then I casually got out of the bed and walked towards the door. Yes, this looked like I had slept there alright. Both the sheets and covers were wrinkled and messy. I had actually, unknowingly, even almost knocked one of the pillows to the floor. It was hanging on the edge of the bed and threatening to fall any minute. This looked very much like a bed Fox Mulder had slept in.

Then, as I was about to leave the room with the newly messed bed, I almost bumped into Mrs. Scully.

"Oh, I am sorry, Mrs. Scully! I wasn't paying attention", I said an octave higher than my normal voice. I wanted Scully to know her mother was in the hallway.

"That's alright, Fox. Did you sleep well?" she asked polite and caring, though wondering why I wasn't wearing anything on my upper body and why my hair was dripping wet.

"I slept very well, thank you. And thanks again for letting me stay, Mrs. Scully. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Fox. Any friend of Dana is a friend of our family", she smiled.

Just then Scully came into the hallway too from the bathroom, wearing her clothes. "Oh! Good morning, mom. Mulder. I hope it's okay I let Mulder take a shower. I couldn't take the smell anymore", she kidded and smiled. "Jesus, Mulder! Put on some clothes will you?" she asked me, but winked with the eye her mother couldn't see.

"Oh, I am sorry, Dana! But I forgot my t-shirt in the bathroom, and I didn't think you would want me to come get it, while you were in there."

"Dana, you really shouldn't pass judgment like that! It's not very Christian of you!" her mother told her and began to walk down the stairs.

"Sorry, mom", Scully muttered. "I'll remember that the next time I see a flasher."

"Come on, Dana. Be a good Christian", I told her in my most serious voice. The look I gave her though, wasn't very serious, or Christian for that matter.

Scully and I were kind of nudging each other in the sides as we entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Stop it!"

"No, you stop it", we kept on fighting and disagreeing like children.

"What do you want, kids?" Mrs. Scully asked us.

"Got any cereal?" I asked her.

"You are such a child, Mulder", Scully told me and shook her head at me.

"What?" I asked her shrugging - (what's wrong with cereal?)

"Yes we have. Cereal for Fox. What about you, Dana?" her mother said, used to having four kids in the house, and therefore not really realizing our behavior.

"Some yoghurt", she decided and I made a puke face. - (That's what's wrong with cereal; It's eatable!)

"Well, I am sorry, for trying to keep in shape and living healthy", Scully answered back faking being offended.

"I can keep you in shape", I whispered so only she could hear it. It made her blush but she just nudged my side again.

For the first time I looked at Captain Scully. And oh my God, he looked pissed. He threw his newspaper down and looked straight at me. "So…" he began looking at me with disgust and regret. "You have had sexual intercourse with my daughter!"

"DAD!" Scully yelled at the same time her mother said; "BILL!"

"There is no reason in lying here, Mr. Mulder. My little girl! In my house! With me in the house! How could you? I invite you into my home, and you ruin my daughter. Not just her career but her personal life too. Her relationship with Ethan – what were you thinking?" he yelled and were now standing up.

"It isn't his fault, dad! I have a free will, you know! And I don't love Ethan, I love Mulder. I am not your little girl anymore. I don't do things just to make you proud anymore. I want to be happy under my own conditions. Not yours. And besides; we have NEVER made love with you in the same house", Scully yelled back now standing up herself.

Mrs. Scully looked completely dazzled. "Dana?" she just asked.

"I know, mom. It's not very Christian to be cheating even though I don't love Ethan. But I haven't even seen him, since I realized how Mulder and I feel for each other. And you can trust me; I will do the _Christian_ thing and break up with Ethan. But just so you know it; I do not believe in the same things you do, mom! I am not a good little catholic girl. And yes; I have had hot steamy sex with the man I love without breaking it off with the man I never could love. If that makes me any less of a good person in God's eyes, I am not sure I want to believe in a God like that", and with that Scully stormed out of the room.

I sat like two seconds, not knowing what to do, when Scully yelled; "Come on, Mulder, we're leaving! I am not wanted in this house before I become Dr. Quinn, fucking, medicine woman!"

* * *

As soon as we drove I could feel it creep up on me. The guilt. Now I had managed to ruin Scully's relationship with her parents as well. If Scully hadn't been in the car, I would have seriously considered driving it off a cliff or something. I knew Scully was crying even though she had her face against her window. I wanted to apologize, but what was I gonna say; 'I am sorry I have ruined your whole life now. I had only meant to do so professionally.' Guilt, guilt, and more guilt. I felt like I was drowning, and couldn't breathe. The guilt sat like a lump in my throat and it became bigger and bigger. Just when I was about to say something, Scully did instead.

"I am so sorry, Mulder", she said shaking her head. "I know you must hate me now, and I can understand if you just wanna be friends again. Or just partners even. You can just drop me off at my apartment when we get to DC, and I won't bug you again. I am so sorry", she said crying.

I pulled in to the side and turned the key in the ignition. Suddenly there was complete silence.

"If anyone has anything to be sorry about, it's me, Scully. I ruined everything… oh, Scully, I am so sorry", now tears were streaming down my cheek as well.

"Mulder!" she said not understanding and took my face in her hands. "What could you possibly have to be sorry about? It was my dad, who accused you of being the devil, and almost of raping me. He yelled at you! He shouldn't have done that!" she said and kissed my forehead.

"But he is right, Scully. I have ruined everything; your career, your relationship with Ethan, and now the one with your parents too. And the rape thing is probably not far off either…" I mumbled sniffling not looking her in the eyes.

"Mulder!" she almost laughed my name. "You dumb fool! I work with you because I was assigned to you, and you didn't assign me. I continue to work with you, because it's the first job that I have had, where I feel I actually make a difference. I don't want to be with Ethan, I have never wanted it. I have tried to make it work, because everyone said we were so perfect together, but I have never even been in love with him. I have never felt like he was my friend. And my parents; I have wanted to stand up to them for so long. All my siblings went through their teenage, adolescent rebel farce but that wasn't expected of good little Dana. I needed to do that, Mulder. And I am sure my parents can forgive me, and maybe they even agree, in the things I said. You haven't ruined anything. You have made it all better", finally I looked her in the eyes and I saw she was telling me the truth. She kissed me gently and sweet on the mouth. "And as for the rape thing… what are you talking about? You wanted to take things slow and be gentle, and I was the one who wanted the… other stuff."

"I have seen the way you walk, Scully. I clearly hurt you! Why didn't you just tell me not to be so… so rough?" I asked her remembering her walk yesterday.

She laughed and shook her head at me. "Oh, Mulder. It would have been the same if we had done it nice and slow. I'm simply not use to… I have never been with… well…" and then she blushed.

"What?" I asked her frowning. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Mulder", she laughed again, but this time more like a nervous laughter. "Alright, Mulder, it's because of your size!" she said blushing and looking down.

"My size?" I asked in disbelief. "Oh... my_ size_!" At the mention we both looked down at my sweatpants and then laughed when we realized what we did.

"We will be together forever, right?" I asked her. "Because, I can't live without you, Scully."

"Yes, Mulder. We will be together forever."

* * *

_The end_


End file.
